Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence
In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine reveals the villain's evil plans and evidence of it. He or she can do it in many ways: *Interrogating the villain or his/her henchmen. *Discovering evidence of the villain's handiwork and original nature/backstory. *Unmasking the villain. *Revealing his/her evil plans to the citizens or their loved ones. *Understanding what the bad guy wants. *In some cases, the villain might unintentionally expose himself/herself ''(for example, Darla Dimple unintentionally exposes herself as a spoiled, rotten, bratty monster who intended to drown Danny Cat and his friends when she flooded the stage to the public during a movie premiere). Examples Live-Action Films/Television *Peter Parker reveals to the Daily Bugle that Eddie Brock's photos are fakes. *Jon Arbuckle and Liz Wilson find out from Mrs. Baker that Odie was stolen by Happy Chapman (who tricked the old lady into thinking Odie was his dog). *Owen Grady uncovers that The Indominus Rex communicates with Blue and her sisters because she is also a raptor. *Godzilla attack his imitator whom he caught rampaging through city, which inadvertently ruined his impostor's disguise to humanity and revealed it as Mechagodzilla. *Eddie Brock takes photos of the Life Foundation test subjects who have been infected from the Symbiotes and leaves behind his phone for his boss to look at, in order to expose Carlton Drake's heinous crimes. *James Henry Trotter reveals his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. *Captain America exposes the truth to everyone that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been taken over by HYDRA and that is Alexander Pierce is their leader and the one behind the whole conspiracy. *Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Castiel expose Jay of using a Ghost Kid to scare people into selling their property and to imprison them in Dean's favorite episode of ''Scooby-Doo when Jay became suspicious of them getting into his business. *Helen Harris sends the police a recording of Sorrento's conversation with Wade Watts prior to the stacks bombing. *Storm Shadow reveals that the President is actually Zartan, which in turn reveals Cobra's deception to the world leaders. He even revealed that his reasons why he seemingly betrayed Arasiakge Clan was due to him in pursuit of Zartan whom also the true killer of his and Snake Eyes' master which also led to his temporary odds with Snake Eyes. *Eddie Valiant reveals to Lt. Santino that Judge Doom was responsible for murdering Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon and his brother Theodore Valiant. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols expose Mindy Crenshaw's intent and motive for parking Mrs. Hayfer's car in her classroom to set Drake up. Cartoons/Anime *Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang unmask monsters who turns out to be villains in disguise on a regular basis. *Merida uncovers Mor'du's dark intentions and origins that led him suffer the curse that led him became the near-indestructible giant black bear and now his humanity has long gone. *Winnie exposes Archibald Snatcher's lies about the Boxtrolls to the people of Cheesebridge. *Mike Wazowski reveals Mr. Waternoose's evil intentions to the CDA, making them turn on Waternoose and arrest him. *Arnold and Gerald exposing Scheck of burning the document that declares their neighborhood a historic landmark. *The Big Hero 6 gang discovers that Yokai is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter Abigail, in which Hiro realized that both he and Yokai became bitter due to loss of those whom they cared about. *Stan Pines revealing to all of Gravity Falls that Gideon is a lying fraud as the "pins" everyone was wearing were actually spy cameras. *Miguel Rivera's aunts film Ernesto de la Cruz as he tries to kill Miguel who indirectly exposes him as the scoundrel who murdered Hector and robbed his songs. *Simba forces Scar to admit that he killed Mufasa. *Misty reveals Butch and Cassidy's plans to steal trainer's Pokémon via Breeding Center scam with photos Todd Snapp has taken earlier in order to prove her friends Ash, Brock and Todd's innocence to Officer Jenny. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde expose Dawn Bellwether's evil plan to the Zootopia Police Department. *Mr. Burns reveals the culprit Groundskeeper Willie, who pulled the Easter prank and blamed it on Bart Simpson. **Bart himself exposes Sideshow Bob as the robber at the Kwik-E-Mart store to the children audience during a taping of the show "Sideshow Bob's Calvacade of Whimsy" and also the man who framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery. *Uncle grandpa exposes aunt grandma to his friends and tells her she used a robot to make him look bad. *tootie gives Timmy’s parents pictures that prove she’s evil. *Wreck-It Ralph interrogates Sour Bill and learns of King Candy's wicked intentions to rule Sugar Rush. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions towards her. *Darkwing Duck exposes Negaduck as the true criminal who has been committing crimes (and framing him) to the St. Canard Police. *Mater reveals Miles Axlerod's evil plan to the royal court. *SpongeBob reveals that Bubble Bass has been hiding the pickles under his tongue to avoid paying. *Dynamite Watkins goes to extreme lengths to make an animated Box More delivery van confess that Boxman is working on a super-robot later revealed to be a heavily-armed robo-baby dubbed Boxman Jr. *The Newzers (Screeno, Myke, Camsta, and Kuekard) expose King Nixel's I-Cubit campaign to be a scam to all of Mixopolis before they suddenly get turned into colorless Mixel zombies. *In the 1957 Tom and Jerry short "Tom's Photo Finish", Jerry the Mouse exposes Tom the Cat's actions by taking a picture of Tom framing Spike the Bulldog for stealing George and Joan's chicken, which leads to George discovering that Tom was the one who stole the chicken. *Rarity uses her detective skills and fashion sense to expose Wind Rider for framing Rainbow Dash for sending a fake letter to Spitfire thinking her mother was sick. Videogames *Freddi Fish and Luther reveals Marty Sardini's evil intentions to Mayor Marlin and the citizens of Coral Cove park. *The Phantom Thieves expose Masayoshi Shido as the person who framed them for committing murders via mental shutdowns on live television. Comics/Literature *Violet Baudelaire exposes Count Olaf's evil nature in The Reptile Room and manages to convince Mr. Poe of Olaf's deception by presenting evidence of Olaf's murder of Dr. Montgomery, which is a syringe, viper poison, and fake passports. This is enough to warrant Olaf's arrest. However his associate, "Dr. Flaucotono" was revealed to be the Hook Handed Man and he flees with Olaf. Violet also reveals that Count Olaf is going to kill her baby sister Sunny if she doesn't accept the marriage. **The same thing happens in The Wide Window when Sunny Baudelaire exposes Olaf's real leg by biting off his wooden one. Again Poe wants to arrest him but Olaf flees. **Mr. Poe himself exposes Olaf by ordering Olaf to remove his dress showing his tattoo in The Miserable Mill, and this trend stops altogether in The Ersatz Elevator when Jerome and Mr Poe expose Olaf in front of the crowd, forcing Olaf to abandon his disguises altogether and kill Jacques, making it look as if Jacques is Olaf. Others *Justin Miller and Ryan O'Malley take photos of Mossi Kasic and his crew for evidence. *Phileas Fogg, Monique La Roche and Passportout exposing Lord Kelvin's bullying nature and all of his crimes, with help from Kelvin's former aides. *The Horsemen exposing Arthur Tressler's true nature, as well as those of his son, Walter Mabry, and their cohorts, to everyone watching their London show. *Tony Stark and Roberta Rhodes exposes Obadiah Stane's secret deal with Ghost causing the board to fire him on the spot. *Megan Parker manages to set Buddy and Guy up so she can expose them to the FBI for stealing the Gary Coleman grills to save her brothers. *Dave Douglas exposes Kozak of illegally using Dog genes by throwing a knightsitcik making Kozak go after it like a dog and grow a dog's tail. Kozak is then arrested for his crimes. *Annette Hargrove and Cecile Caldwell expose Kathryn Merteuil's true colors by showing copies of Sebastian's journal. *Corvo Attano blackmails/tortures villains whom associated/worked for his assassination targets includes Hirm Burrows, which led all of them gained their more proper comeuppance of their actions instead of violent death that he supposedly ordered to by his comrades. *Rick O'Connell and Jonathan Carnahan interrogating Beni Gabor about why was he working for Imhotep the mummy abomination. *Ilona has done this twice, once with Pierre Danois as he was working with Joseph Chkeidze and once with Jonathan Irons as Atlas Corporation was doing very bad things. *Leone reveals Tatsumi's violent clients whom has tortured innocent people includes Tatsumi's childhood friend for sport. *With Blackwood now in his mercy, Holmes reveals that all of his schemes except the ritual that they just have stopped at the beginning of the film are indeed merely complicated but effective trickery that looked like magic, but is actually can be explained logically. *Dixie & Sylvie discovers Steele's true nature that he was trying to prevent Balto and his own team from bringing the medicine to Nome, when Balto and the team finally return home with the medicine. *Garfield exposes Mr. Baggett's true nature to the customers that he's planning to get Gramp's Store out of business. *Asterix reveals Phonus's true colors that he wants to overthrow Julius Caeser by using his magic potion. *Milo and his friends exposing Victor Verliezer's true feelings about the public, causing his company to go out of business. *Robocop exposes Dick Jones' actions to The Old Man that he killed Bob Morton, releasing Clarence Boddicker and his gang and ordering former SWAT leader Lt. Hedgecock to destroy Robocop and The Old man fires him allowing Robocop to kill him and the orders to destroy Robocop on the Detroit police is put to an end. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes